Through the Window
by prettygirlbunny
Summary: Vegeta was having an ordinary day until he saw a little blue haired girl climbing a tree. Why does she look so familiar and what "window" is she talking about? Vegeta, Bulma - One shot.


Vegeta looked across the yard at a pair of bright blue eyes and short blue hair scrunched up in twin pony tails with red bows. Her white dress had a little B in the corner and she wore red patent leather shoes. He had been about to go into the house to get a drink when he saw her, climbing a tree. He thought at first that she must be someone's kid. Didn't Bulma say she had a sister? Maybe Bulma's niece was visiting.

He started to leave when an unfamiliar feeling of guilt assaulted him. He couldn't let the tiny human fall. She would probably break every bone in her fragile human body on her way down. Not to mention he'd hear about it endlessly from Bulma if anything happened to the little girl.

Vegeta slowly levitated to the top of the tree where she stood surveying her domain. Even though he thought he was going slow enough that she would surely see him, he still managed to startle the tiny one. She jumped and screamed at the flying man and tried to throw some sort of Earth fruit at him. Vegeta dodged easily and crossed his arms while he looked at her menacingly.

"That's enough," he said.

The girl sat down on the branch and started to cry loudly. "I want my mommy! I want my daddy! I want my big sister!"

Vegeta had fully enough of kids crying. Bad enough when his son was a baby his crying could break glass but this girl took it to a whole new level. "Stop that," he said, "crying won't get you anywhere. When you can talk, I'll come back up to get you."

Vegeta to started to fly back down but the girl held out an arm to him, "Wait, get me down."

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked smirking at her.

"Cause, I am a little girl and you are a big boy and you are supposed to help me!" she said.

"Tch, I don't help anyone," Vegeta again started to go down.

"But I'm alone, I don't want to be alone no more, please help me," she said, her big blue eyes looking into his dark ones and Vegeta felt a very unfamiliar pain of emotion.

"Fine, but you scream, cry, bite or kick me and I'll drop you. Do you understand?" Vegeta said.

The girl nodded and reached her tiny little hands out for him. He picked her up with ease amazed at how feather light she was. She put her tiny arms around his neck as he slowly floated them back to the ground. Once on the ground, she wouldn't let go and Vegeta had to use a little bit of force to get her off of him.

"What's your name?" she said to him.

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Now go away, I'm busy," He said as he did his best menacing look.

Instead of being frightened, the girl became all starry eyed at him. "Are you really a Prince?" She asked in an amazed voice.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her impudence. "Of course I'm a Prince! Now get out of here, go home!"

The girl looked around the area puzzledly, "I am home but I don't see my family."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to look baffled. He didn't recognize the little girl and no one had told him about someone moving in. The smell about her was so familiar though but muted somehow like it had yet to mature.

"Well someone had to have brought you here," Vegeta started to say when the little girl interrupted him.

"Nope, I came here all by myself. There was a shiny window and I had to touch it. But then I got lost and I can't find my family," the girl started to tear up again.

Vegeta tried to think of something that would distract her while he waited for her family to return. He thought of all the things that distracted him and settled on food (given how she was too young for training).

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

She nodded wiping her snotty nose on her arm sleeve.

"Wait here," Vegeta told her. He went into the kitchen but the only food he saw that didn't need to be cooked was a basket of strawberries. He knew Bulma always kept them on hand since they were her favorite food. He grabbed the basket and took it outside to the little girl who had sat down where he had left her under the tree. She saw that he was bringing her strawberries and her eyes lit up like twinkling stars.

"Strawberries! I love Strawberries!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Then eat them," he said as he handed the basket to her.

The girl devoured the fruit like she hadn't eaten in days. He gifted her with a small smile. He had to admit he was somwhat charmed by the little girl. She was fearless and adventerous and knew exactly what she wanted. She reminded him of a small Saiyan child. He watched as the girl's face, mouth and hands became saturated with the sticky sweet fruit.

"Thank you," she said as she rewarded Vegeta with a very sudden and very sticky kiss. Vegeta wiped the kiss from his cheek as if it burned him causing the little girl to giggle.

"You're silly Vegeta," she said happily. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry a Prince just like you. He'll be handsome and brave and strong and feed me strawberries, just like you!"

Vegeta smiled at her teasingly, "You wish."

"Maybe I can make a wish," she said, "wishes do come true ya know."

He shook his head indulgently. Hadn't he himself seen wishes come true before. "I believe you," he said to the girl.

The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was getting late and he still didn't know where she came from. He lowered himself on one knee. He hoped by being on her level she would open up more to him. He said to her, "Do you know where the window you came through is?" Hopefully he could get her back home to whatever house she lived in.

The girl shook her head yes and grabbed his hand, "I do. Come on, I'll show you."

She took him to an unoccupied space of land near the Capsule Corp building. She pointed her finger at an area but all he saw was grass. "There, do you see it? You have to squint your eyes, it's not very big."

Vegeta looked again at the area the girl was pointing to. He did indeed see a small square shape in the middle of the sky. To a child it may look like a window. It was slightly shimmery and was fading in and out of sight.

Vegeta stepped closer with the girl holding his hand. He looked through the shimmery window and what he saw on the other side made his jaw drop. He looked at the girl again in a new light and suddenly felt overflowing warmth and affection for her.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked her, taking her hand like she was indeed a princess.

"Can't you come with me? You could be my friend," the girl said as she gave him a look that had surely melted the heart of any grown up she came across.

"I'm already your friend," he said truthfully to her.

She hugged him again and this time he returned it. He lifted her up to look through the window. "Is this your family?" he asked pointing at the people he saw in the window. The girl squealed excitedly.

"That's them! And that's my big sister and mama and papa! They are all there!" she said happily.

"Well then, let's put you back before they miss you," he said pushing her through the little opening. She slipped through the other side of the "window" and fell on her round bottom with a thud. He could see a bunch of crates on the other side that she must have pushed together to make a ladder.

She waived to him and a blew him a tiny kiss before running off to leap into the arms of her worried parents. He watched her for a few minutes but the portal was no longer stable. It made a pop noise and then disappeared from existence. If he looked he might be able to sense it somewhere else but he highly doubted it. Tears in the fabric of space and time didn't happen that often.

He made his way back to the house remembering he still hadn't gotten a drink. As he walked in the kitchen door, he saw Bulma standing there, holding the door to the fridge open. Her foot was tapping impatiently. She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Vegeta," she said her voice rising a little. "Did you eat all my strawberries?"

Vegeta graced her with a smug smile. "Nope. You did." He then moved her gently out of the way to get a drink. His hand brushed her belly and he felt a strong kick from their daughter. He smiled while Bulma rubbed at the spot.

"Why are you in a good mood?" Bulma asked.

"I just got a glimpse today of what our daughter is going to look like," Vegeta said.

"And?" Bulma said.

"If she's anything like you as a child then we are both screwed," Vegeta said enigmatically, leaving his confused wife to wonder exactly what had happened today.


End file.
